


Beobachtungen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne beobachtet Thiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beobachtungen

**Author's Note:**

> **„Warnung”:** Sexgeschichte mit deutlichen und teilweise etwas „deftigen” Wörtern. Wer sowas nicht gerne liest, sollte jetzt vielleicht wirklich lieber das Weite suchen. ;)

Natürlich war es nicht in Ordnung, was er hier tat. Ganz und gar nicht war es das. Aber er konnte nicht anders und stand wie angewurzelt da. Der Anblick war einfach zu erregend. 

Beim ersten Mal war es noch ein Versehen gewesen. Er hatte sich spät abends eigentlich nur ein Stück Butter aus Thiels Kühlschrank leihen wollen. Leise hatte er mit dem Schlüssel die Wohnung betreten, um Thiel nicht zu wecken. Da hatte er verdächtige Geräusche aus Thiels Schlafzimmer vernommen. Eigentlich hatte er sofort wieder verschwinden wollen. Stattdessen hatte er sich an das Schlafzimmer heran geschlichen und einen Blick durch den offenen Spalt der Tür riskiert ...

Er konnte jetzt erkennen, wie sich die Bewegungen von Thiels Hand beschleunigten, wie er seinen Kopf stärker ins Kissen presste und seinen Rücken leicht nach oben bog. Er ahnte, was das bedeutete. Thiel war jeden Moment soweit. 

Inzwischen war er selbst so hart geworden, dass er sich am liebsten augenblicklich die Hose runter gezogen und auch Hand bei sich angelegt hätte. Doch das wäre nun wirklich viel zu riskant, nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Thiel davon etwas mitbekommen würde ... Außerdem wäre er sich dann noch schäbiger vorgekommen, als ohnehin schon.  
Er verharrte weiterhin regungslos in seinem Versteck hinter Thiels angelehnter Schlafzimmertür. 

Und dann war es soweit. Ein letztes lautes Aufstöhnen von Thiel, dann schoss der erste Schub Sperma aus seiner Spitze. Es folgten drei weitere Schübe. Thiel ließ seine Hand noch einige Male langsam auf und ab gleiten, bis sein Glied wieder völlig schlaff war. Dann zog er sich langsam seine Boxershorts hoch, obenrum war er nackt.

Das anregende Schauspiel war vorbei, nun konnte er gehen. Und er musste auch gehen, weil er es kaum noch aushielt, seine Erektion drückte sich beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose. 

„Kommen Sie freiwillig aus Ihrem Versteck oder muss ich Sie holen, Herr Professor?“

Boerne durchzuckte der Blitz und er erstarrte, in seinem Kopf begann es zu rauschen. _Oh Gott, nein._ Thiel hatte seine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Dabei hatte er sich doch ganz still verhalten.

„Was ist, Boerne? Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?“

„Thiel, ich ... ich ...“ Welche Ausrede wäre jetzt schon annähernd glaubwürdig?

„Kommen Sie rein.“ 

Kurz überlegte er, einfach zu gehen, zu fliehen. Aber irgendwann würde er ja Thiel ohnehin wieder unter die Augen treten müssen.  
Er schob die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer, sein Kopf war feuerrot vor Scham. „Thiel, es ... tut mir leid.“

Thiel saß aufgerichtet in seinem Bett, die Haare verstrubbelt, das Gesicht leicht gerötet von der Anstrengung eben. 

„Thiel, eigentlich ... also ich wollte ...“, stammelte er hilflos zurecht. Oh Gott, er schämte sich so unglaublich. Konnte sich denn jetzt nicht einfach der Erdboden unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen? 

Thiel grinste ihn leicht an. „So kleinlaut kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht.“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen.“

Thiels Blick wanderte zwischen seine Beine. „Wie ich sehen kann, hat es Ihnen Freude bereitet, mir zuzuschauen.“ Sein Grinsen wurde nun noch viel breiter. „Wenn Sie schon als Spanner aktiv sind, sollten Sie übrigens dabei leise sein.“

Oh Nein. Es fiel ihm wieder ein. Nur ganz kurz hatte er sich einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen können, hatte sich über die Beule in seiner Hose gerieben und einen Seufzer von sich gegeben. Danach hatte er sich augenblicklich erschrocken den Mund zugehalten. Thiel hatte weiter gemacht, und er war sicher gewesen, dass er ihn nicht gehört hatte ... 

„Ich wollte ja zuerst aufspringen und Sie mir vorknöpfen. Aber dann ... hat mich der Gedanke angemacht, dass Sie mir zuschauen und dass Sie dadurch ... einen harten Schwanz bekommen.“

„Thiel ...“ 

„Ja?“

„Thiel, bitte, ich ...“ Gott, war das Ganze peinlich.

„War das das erste Mal heute?“

Er schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Schauen Sie mich an, Boerne.“

Er fixierte weiterhin einen Punkt am Boden.

„Na, los schon, schauen Sie mich an!“, herrschte Thiel ihn an.

Er schluckte und kam dem Befehl nach. 

„Also? War das das erste Mal heute?“

„Nein ... Es war das zweite Mal.“ Er hätte lügen können, aber das wollte er nicht. „Aber ... beim ersten Mal ... das war ein Versehen.“

„Ein Versehen, so, so. Versehentlich befanden Sie sich also plötzlich in meiner Wohnung?“

„Ich ... ich wollte mir nur ein Stück Butter leihen.“ 

„Boerne, Sie reiten sich gerade immer weiter in die Scheiße rein.“ Thiel grinste wieder. „Aber lassen Sie uns jetzt erst einmal davon reden, was passiert ist, nachdem Sie mir das erste Mal ... zugesehen haben.“

„Was soll danach passiert sein? Ich bin dann heim gegangen.“ Er wusste ganz genau, worauf Thiel hinaus wollte. 

„Und dann? Was haben Sie dann daheim getan?“

„Ich ... ich habe ...“

„Haben Sie sich einen runtergeholt?“

Fast hätte Boerne wieder weg geschaut vor Scham. Aber er zwang sich dazu, Thiel weiterhin in die Augen zu gucken. „Ja.“

Er konnte sehen, wie sich Thiels Pupillen etwas weiteten. „Haben Sie ... haben Sie währenddessen an mich gedacht? Daran wie Sie mich beobachtet haben?“ 

„Ja.“

„Auch als Sie abgespritzt haben?“

„Thiel, ich muss doch sehr bitten ...“

„Nun sagen Sie schon, Boerne. Haben Sie an mich gedacht, als sie gekommen sind?“ Thiels Stimme hatte inzwischen einen äußerst rauen Ton angenommen.

„Ja, auch dann.“

„Und wie lange hat es gedauert, bis Sie gekommen sind?“

„Verdammt kurz.“

„Weil Sie daran gedacht haben, wie Sie mir zugeschaut haben? Hat Sie das besonders schnell kommen lassen?“ Thiels Atmung ging allmählich schneller.

„Ja.“

„Gott, Boerne ...“ Thiel lehnte sich in seinem Bett zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Ich möchte jetzt auch was geboten bekommen.“

Bitte was? Was meinte Thiel damit? Er wollte doch nicht etwa, dass er ...

„Öffnen Sie Ihre Hose und zeigen Sie mir, wie geil Sie gerade sind.“

„Aber ...“ Das ging doch nicht. Er konnte doch nicht ...

„Worauf warten Sie, Herr Professor?“

„Bitte Thiel, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ...“ Nun wandte er doch wieder den Blick ab.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun.“ Thiels Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr so streng, sondern ... weich. „Aber ich würde sehr gerne richtig sehen, wie erregt Sie gerade sind.“

Vermutlich lag es an der seltsamen Wärme in Thiels Worten und an der Gewissheit, dass der andere nicht vorhatte, ihn zu irgendetwas zu zwingen. Wie von selbst wanderten die Hände zu seiner Hose. Er knöpfte sie auf, zog den Reißverschluss auf und schob sich die Hose samt Unterhose ein Stück hinunter. Seine Erektion befand sich nun im Freien und war deutlich sichtbar.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie verdammt ... erregt gerade.“ Thiels Pupillen weiteten sich noch stärker.

„Und nun?“, fragte Boerne leise. Allmählich fing die Situation an, ihm irgendwie zu gefallen. Das Schamgefühl war beinahe vergangen. Weil er Thiel vertraute. 

„Holen Sie sich jetzt einen runter.“ Thiel atmete nun noch schneller. „Ich will Ihnen dabei zusehen, so wie Sie mir schon zweimal zugesehen haben.“ Thiel rieb sich ganz leicht über seine Boxershorts. „Gott, Boerne, ich werde schon wieder hart.“

„Dann holen wir uns jetzt beide einen runter?“ Langsam wurde er mutig.

„Erst einmal sind Sie an der Reihe. Ich will sehen, wie Sie sich Ihren Schwanz reiben, bis Sie kommen.“

„Gott, Thiel.“ Fast hätte er aufgestöhnt.

„Fangen Sie an, Boerne. Kommen Sie schon.“

Er sah Thiel tief in die Augen. Und dann umschloss er seine Erektion. Er konnte nicht anders und stöhnte auf, als er spürte, wie hart er war. Langsam bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab, ließ Thiels Gesicht dabei nicht aus den Augen. Kurz wurde er abgelenkt, als Thiel sich aufrichtete und auf die Bettkante setzte. 

„Stellen Sie sich etwas näher vor mich.“

Er ging einige Schritte vor, seine Hand blieb währenddessen weiterhin in Bewegung. Er stand nun nah vor Thiel. Kurz ging sein Blick zu dessen Boxershorts. 

„Macht es Sie an, dass ich jetzt auch wieder einen Ständer habe?“

„Ja“, stöhnte Boerne. Seine Hand fing an, sich etwas schneller zu bewegen. 

Thiel schob seine Shorts ein Stück hinunter, so dass seine Erektion frei kam. „Gott, Boerne, gleich muss ich es mir auch wieder besorgen.“

„Thiel!“, keuchte er. Seine Hand bewegte sich immer schneller. Die Scham war mittlerweile vollständig vergangen und sein Stöhnen wurde stetig lauter. Er war verdammt kurz davor zu kommen. 

„Du kannst auf mir kommen, wenn du willst.“

Boerne stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf, dann schoss der erste Schwall Sperma aus seiner Spitze und landete auf Thiels Bauch. Die nächsten beiden Schübe landeten auf Thiels Brust. „Gott, Thiel.“ Er war schon lange nicht mehr so heftig gekommen. Nachdem sein Orgasmus abgeklungen war und er sich wieder angezogen hatte, betrachtete er etwas beschämt die feuchten Stellen auf Thiels Oberkörper. Thiel lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück. Und dann registrierte er erst so richtig, dass der andere ihn da ja gerade geduzt hatte.  
Er sah dabei zu, wie Thiel nun ebenfalls wieder die Hand um sich schloss. Eigentlich könnte ja auch er jetzt ... „Warte ...“ 

Thiel sah ihn fragend an und hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Darf ich das vielleicht übernehmen?“

„Boerne, du musst jetzt nicht ...“

„Ich würde aber gerne.“ Boerne kniete kurzerhand vor Thiel und bewegte seine Hand langsam auf dessen Erektion zu. „Darf ich?“

Thiel sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an. „Ja.“

Er umschloss seine Erektion und Thiel keuchte augenblicklich auf. Er massierte ihn schnell und fest. „Frank ...?“

„Ja?“ Es fiel Thiel sichtbar schwer, überhaupt noch ein Wort zu sagen. 

„Es würde mir gefallen, wenn ... wenn du ...“

„Was?“

Warum zierte er sich so? Thiel hatte es doch zuvor auch klar formuliert. „Du kannst ... auch auf mir kommen.“

„Gott, Boerne“, stöhnte Thiel. Kurz darauf schob er Boernes Hand sachte beiseite und ersetzte sie durch seine eigene. „Ich komme gleich!“ 

Warme Tropfen landeten zuerst auf Boernes Wange und auf seinem Kinn, dann auf seinem Hemd.

Erschöpft blieb Thiel einen Moment sitzen. Dann zog er sich die Hose hoch und kniete sich zu Boerne auf den Boden. Er beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht vor, fuhr mit der Zunge langsam über seine Wange, dann küsste er ihn, lange und leidenschaftlich. „Das ... das war verflucht heiß eben“, murmelte Thiel danach gegen seinen Mund. 

„Ja, das war es. Und ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir ... Derartiges wiederholen.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ Thiel legte die Hand in Boernes Nacken und zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss an sich. Dann stand er auf, ging zu seinem Nachttisch und kramte ein Päckchen Taschentücher heraus. Eins reichte er Boerne, mit dem anderen säuberte er seinen Oberkörper. 

„Willst du hier schlafen? Es ist schon spät, und was du daheim vorhattest ... hat sich ja nun erledigt.“ Thiel schaute ihn fragend an und lächelte zaghaft.

Er war etwas überrascht über die Frage, aber der Gedanke hier bei Thiel – und mit ihm – die Nacht zu verbringen, gefiel ihm. Er nickte. 

Plötzlich wurde er in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen. „Möchtest du vielleicht ... bei mir bleiben?“, flüsterte Thiel ihm ins Ohr. 

„Ich ... ich dachte, das hätten wir gerade eben geklärt.“ Er löste sich ein Stück aus der Umarmung und sah Thiel etwas verwirrt an. Dann bemerkte er dessen ... hoffnungsvollen Blick. _Oh._ Ein angenehmer, warmer Schauer lief durch seinen Körper.

„Ja“, sagte er leise, und Thiel drückte ihn noch etwas fester an sich.


End file.
